What Was I Thinkin?
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Part 3 of the "Dukes and Dierks" series. Luke Duke gets more than he bargained for on a date with Katie Ann.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the "Dukes of Hazzard"-they belong to Guy Waldron.

**Author's Note**: Part 3 of the "Dukes and Dierks" Series.

**"What Was I Thinkin'?"**

Foster McAllister did _not_ like the Duke boys.

It was a pity his daughter Katie Ann had it bad for the oldest one. When she'd come out of her room in shorts that rivaled the Duke boys' female cousin, wearing the white peasant top that fell off her shoulders, and left her blonde hair loose, he knew something was up.

And it probably involved a Duke.

"Where d'you think you're going?" he demanded from the recliner as Katie breezed by him, humming some Johnny Paycheck song.

"Got a date, Daddy," Katie Ann told him with a smile. She dug through the pile of shoes at the front door and emerged triumphant with her white cowboy boots. She tugged them on in front of her father. She could practically hear the steam coming from his ears. "Aw come on, Daddy, it's Luke Duke." She laughed. "It could be worse, y'know, it could be that fool skirt-chasin' cousin of his."

Foster McAllister didn't disagree, but- "Where is he takin' you?"

"Probably the Boar's Nest, maybe to a movie. I dunno, Daddy, it's a _date_. Whatever it is you do on one."

"I want you home by ten."

Katie frowned. "Daddy, that's not hardly enough time to have any fun."

"I know what kind of fun the Duke boys can get into," Foster argued.

A car pulled up outside. Katie looked out the living room window. "Hot damn, Bo let him borrow the General !"

"Katie!" her father said insistently. "I mean it."

She'd stuck her head out the window. "Hey there Luke, I'll be right out!" She flounced past her father. "See ya Daddy!" The kitchen door slammed.

But Foster wasn't about to let the two take off that easily. He pulled his double barrel shotgun off the pegs above the mantle and poked it out the open living room window. "Luke Duke, you bring my daughter back by ten!" he yelled, and popped two shots in the dirt, just behind the General Lee.

Luke heard the pops and put the gas to the floor. "Katie Ann, did your daddy really just _shoot_ at us?"

She shrugged. "He's kinda picky 'bout curfew."

He raised an eyebrow. "So what does he do when you go out to Eagle Ridge?"

Katie Ann stuck her tongue out. "Nothin'. He's always asleep by the time I go out. He'll be out like a light before you and I get back tonight, too."

"I sure hope so, 'specially if he's got anymore ammo!"

Katie Ann laughed. Luke loved that sound. "I can't believe your cousin let you borrow the General. I thought him and that car were surgically attached!"

Luke smiled. "I had to promise a weeks' worth of chores, even though the General technically is half mine anyway."

Katie Ann frowned. "Well, if the car's half yours, then how come Bo-"

"Bo's on his way into town to meet Lizzy Gardiner." Luke said with a grin as he made a turn.

"Ah, I see. Boy I can't imagine Lizzy's face when Uncle Jesse's pickup shows up instead of the General," Katie Ann said. "Sometimes I ain't sure what Lizzy's more in love with-your cousin or that car!"

Luke laughed as he pulled the General up next to the Boar's Nest. He hoped Boss was in town tonight-the last thing he wanted was to get accused of something ridiculous and get Katie Ann mixed up in all that. He parked the General. Katie Ann grabbed the roof and started to pull her way out of the window, but Luke slid over the hood and beat her to it. He helped her onto the sill and then picked her up and set her on the ground. "You know, Luke, only you Duke boys can make gettin' in and out of a car like that romantic."

Luke shrugged. "We figure if Daisy can do it in a skirt, then anything's possible." He offered Katie Ann his arm and they went into the Boar's Nest. Luke held the door for Katie Ann and waved to his cousin who was tending tables. Daisy smiled back, and her smile got even wider when she noticed Katie Ann.

She was glad Katie Ann had asked to borrow that pair of shorts.

Daisy had just set them up with a pair of beers and Luke had just ordered them a basket of wings (he loved a girl who could drink and liked her wings hot and spicy) when the door to the Boar's Nest opened and a big, burly Hazzardite walked in.

Katie Ann shrunk down in her chair. "Oh Lord," she muttered.

Luke eyed the hulky guy who didn't look like he had the brains bigger than a walnut. "Friend of yours?" he asked. "Looks familiar."

"Jeb Hillard," Katie said, burying her face in her hands. "God I thought he was in Atlanta!"

"Hillard…" Luke mused. "He played football with Bo, I think."

"Yeah, and he had a thing for me while I was cheering for 'em," Katie Ann replied. "I turned him down flat the night before you and Bo came out to Eagle Ridge. He ain't too happy with me right now."

"Katie Ann?" Jeb had noticed her. He sounded heartbroke.

"You think maybe if we ignore him he'll go away?" Katie Ann wondered.

"Don't think so," Luke replied, as Jeb came up to the table. And hauled Luke up by the collar.

"Jeb, put 'im down!" Katie Ann yelled. "I already told you I don't like you-be a man and suck it up!"

"Katie Ann, darling, that's not helping matters," Luke said. He saw Daisy reaching for a bottle behind the bar, but motioned for his cousin to stand down. He was kind of high in the air, and if Jeb dropped him…

"Damn you, Jeb, I said let him go." Katie said, tugging on his tree-trunk size arms.

"Katie Ann 'f I ain't good enough for you then some Duke sure as hell ain't!" Jeb roared. He tightened his grip, and Luke got the distinct feeling that he was about to get thrown. He used his hands and boxed Jeb's ears. The big man yelped and for a second, Luke was sure he was going to go flying. But when Katie Ann _bit_ Jeb's arm, he loosened his grip and Luke dropped, fortunately on his boots. Jeb took a swing at him, but Luke ducked it easily and propelled himself forward. It sent Jeb sprawling backwards into a poker game. Cards flew in the air.

"Damn you, Toby, you _is_ cheating!" Russell Thomas yelled as he stood up to save his chips and his full house.

Jeb didn't get up. Luke looked over at Daisy, who raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Put it on my tab," he said. Then he turned to Katie Ann, who was spitting Jeb Hillard out of her mouth. "Maybe we oughta get out of here," he suggested.

"Luke Duke, you sure know how to show a girl a good time!" Katie Ann was laughing at him now.

"Y'know, Katie Ann, I used to think Lizzy was the crazier of you two girls, but now I'm sure startin' to wonder!" Luke told her as they headed outside to the General. He helped Katie Ann to sit up on the window, but before he could head for the passenger's side, Katie Ann grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Her lips were inches from his.

"But you like the challenge, don't you?" she whispered.

He found he couldn't argue.


End file.
